


Don't make Sith Lords jealous

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr prompt from an anon: "“you’re mine. you hear me? ” vader to boba?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make Sith Lords jealous

Vader had absolutely no reason to be jealous. He knew that, and yet something about the scene has him scowling beneath his mask, arms crossed. Seeing Boba with the girl’s chin in his hand, obviously flirting- Vader feels like a child. He’s above this. He _should_ be above romance altogether.

He’s not.

Vader doesn’t cause a scene, instead leaving (which is a scene in and of itself, his cape swirling as he turns on his heel, footsteps still heavy despite his years of practice with force-assisted walking). He can wait on the ship. It was Boba’s informant they’d come here for, he’s not needed. He has patience in abundance.

Vader is looking out of the viewport when Boba returns to the ship, hands clasped behind his back. He doesn’t acknowledge the other man’s presence, certain Boba has picked up that something is wrong. The bounty hunter had always been excellent at reading his emotions despite being unable to see Vader’s expressions. Before Boba can start to speak, Vader holds up his hand.

“You’re mine, Fett.” Vader finally turns to face the bounty hunter, “You hear me?”

“Is the great Lord Vader _jealous_?” Boba asks, voice coming out smug. Vader doesn’t respond, just crossing his arms and watching the shorter man. Boba steps up, patting Vader’s cheek before speaking.

“I think it’s a pretty good look on you.”


End file.
